


Romeo + Juliet (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Baz ha estado enamorado de Simon desde su quinto año en Watford, pero llamar su atención no ha sido exactamente un éxito. La obra de su octavo año será un reparto exclusivamente masculino de Romeo y Julieta. Simon tiene garantizado el papel de Romeo. Así que Baz hace lo único que puede hacer para llamar la atención de Simon. Va a hacer una audición para Julieta.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 3





	1. Lunes, 9 de noviembre de 2015.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romeo + Juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499218) by [spongiform-encephalopathies (turketspy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turketspy/pseuds/spongiform-encephalopathies). 



**SIMON**

Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco emocionado cuando cuelgan los carteles para las audiciones de la obra de este año. Solemos hacer un musical. Pero este año, dado que la mayoría de nosotros en el programa de teatro somos seniors, decidimos hacer algo un poco diferente.

Este año decidimos hacer una actuación “tradicional” de _Romeo y Julieta_. “Tradicional” significa un reparto completamente masculino. Es bastante genial. Hacer Shakespeare como se habría hecho originalmente. Y tampoco lo estamos haciendo todo elegante. Porque eso frustraría el propósito.

Penny lo odia. Dice "¡Es sexista, Simon! ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer un reparto completamente masculino de _Romeo y Julieta_ solo porque así es como se habría hecho originalmente? Era sexista entonces y es sexista ahora. Sobre todo porque Watford es mixto ".

No es que no esté de acuerdo con ella. Está en lo cierto. El teatro era horriblemente sexista durante la época de Shakespeare. Y vamos a una escuela mixta, por lo que tendría sentido que el reparto fuera mixto.

“Sin embargo, casi todos los actores del programa de teatro son hombres en este momento. Los tramoyistas, los técnicos de iluminación y todos los demás están mezclados, pero no tenemos actrices femeninas en este momento. La señorita Possibelf dice que es la cosa más loca que ha visto en su vida. Ha hecho casting de todo femenino antes, pero nunca todo hombres. Está muy emocionada ". Hago una pausa. Penny está furiosa. Está haciendo como que escucha, pero ya ha tomado una decisión. Lo ha hecho desde que éramos niños, sobre todo con mamá y Prem, pero a veces también lo hace conmigo. Al parecer, ahora es uno de esos momentos. "Estoy muy emocionado por esto, Penny".

Su expresión se suaviza y suspira, “Lo sé, Simon. Y la veré para apoyarte. Pero voy a protestar. No haré trabajo escénico ".

Por lo general, graba tomas cuando estoy en la obra. Es una forma de pasar tiempo juntos, los dos. Por supuesto, alrededor de sus deberes escolares me ayuda a ensayar líneas cuando hacemos obras de teatro y se burla de mi canto cuando hacemos musicales, pero esto es diferente. Es un momento para ponernos al día sin deberes y esas cosas. Tiempo de hermanos, por así decirlo.

"Es justo", respondo. Y lo es. Ella va a protestar. "¿Cenaremos en su lugar?"

Ella asiente. "Sí, claro."

**BAZ**

“Sí, ¿pero _Romeo y Julieta_? ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa? ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido _Julio César_? ¿O _el sueño de una noche de verano_? ¡Podría haber sido Puck! " Me siento un poco maníaco - más que un poco - hablando por teléfono con Fiona. “¡Habría sido un gran Puck! ¿Y él como Oberon? ¡Habría sido una actuación de Globo de oro! "

Su voz crepita en respuesta, "Has caído completamente por este chico, ¿no es así?"

"Eso creo", gemí, tirando de mi pelo. "Es tan exasperantemente bueno, Fiona. Y probablemente será Romeo porque es el favorito de la señorita Possibelf".

"Bueno, tienes dos opciones, Basil", dice Fiona, todo negocios. Odio su voz empresarial. Significa maldad. Siempre. Es fotógrafa, por lo que su voz empresarial siempre significa que algo anda mal. Algo que no te gustará. Una vez usó esa voz para decirle a una novia que su tren se había roto. Cosas devastadoras y malvadas.

"¿Cuáles son mis dos opciones, Fi?" Suspiro. Ya sé que no me van a gustar.

"La primera", dice imperiosamente, todavía todo negocios, "es suspirar. Simplemente suspirar. Y quejarte de ello por el resto de tu vida".

Reprimo un gemido. "¿Cuál es mi segunda opción?"

"Tu segunda opción, mi joven saltamontes, es hacer una audición para la maldita obra y ser la Julieta de tu Romeo de pelos dorados".

No recuerdo si le colgué a Fiona o si terminamos nuestra conversación. Pasase lo que pasase, esta es la única parte que se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. "Sé la Julieta de tu Romeo de pelos dorados".

El pelo de Simon Snow es más oscuro que dorado, pero entiendo su punto. Y me enferma. Porque ¿qué otra opción tengo en este momento? He intentado desde quinto año llamar su atención, pero no ha funcionado. Solo ha hecho que me odie. Y entiendo por qué. Yo, un loco de quince años, decidí que la mejor manera de llamar la atención de Simon Snow sería tirar de sus coletas en sentido figurado. Fue positivamente una locura. Una vez metí una serpiente en su casillero. Fue algo inofensivo y, por supuesto, no podía probar que fuera yo. Pero ambos lo sabíamos.

Creo que también podría haberme deleitado burlándome de él por haber sido adoptado. Lo cual fue realmente una mierda, incluso siendo un loco de quince años.

Me gusta pensar que estoy mejor ahora, como un joven de dieciocho años todavía loco (pero menos). No he metido animales en su casillero desde la serpiente y me aseguro de mantener cerrada mi boca sobre los Bunce. Y ni siquiera me doy una ducha pasiva y agresiva cinco minutos antes de que sea su turno.

Eso es algo que ni siquiera le he contado a Fiona. Simon Snow, el chico del que estoy enamorado desde que tenía quince años, es mi compañero de cuarto. Sabe que vivo con un chico llamado Simon y sabe que he estado suspirando por un chico llamado Simon. Pero esos son dos Simon separados por lo que sabe. Y permanecerán así. Probablemente hasta esta maldita obra para la que voy a hacer una audición.


	2. Viernes, 20 de noviembre de 2015.

**SIMON**

Las audiciones para una producción de este tamaño suelen durar tres días. Un día para personajes principales y dos para personajes secundarios y extras. La mayor parte de la escuela asiste a audiciones la mayoría de los años. Pero este año, dado que tenemos un reparto de hombres, las audiciones se han reducido a dos días. Es probable que no tengamos muchos extras y probablemente tampoco habrá mucha competencia por los papeles principales. Nadie quiere besuquearse con un chico en el escenario y, de cualquier forma, están jodidos.

Voy a hacer una audición para Romeo. Porque la señorita Possibelf lo espera y porque siempre he querido interpretar a Romeo. Incluso si mi Julieta será un chico con vestido. Y, de hecho, la idea de que Julieta sea interpretada por un chico no me molesta mucho. Sé que debería. Probablemente debería. Pero no es así.

El vestíbulo del teatro está lleno cuando llego. Me sorprende lo extraño que es lo que estamos haciendo. No hay chicas. Ni siquiera para hacer una audición para los extras. Estoy seguro de que Penny está organizando una protesta de algún tipo. Estoy seguro de que no contaremos con la ayuda de la mitad de los estudiantes para hacer conjuntos, pero nos las arreglaremos.

No hay audiciones grupales para los protagonistas. Es un monólogo. Hecho en el escenario. Con paradas. Delante de la señorita Possibelf. Y algunas otras personas, por supuesto. Ella nunca decide hacer un casting sola. Por lo general, trae amigos de la compañía de teatro local que la ayudan como un favor. Hemos conocido a gente muy interesante por eso. El año pasado, creo, le pidió a un actor visitante que viniera y ayudara con el casting. Era estadounidense, muy lleno de sí mismo y un idiota en conjunto. Pero contó algunas historias realmente geniales de Broadway.

Las audiciones para Romeo y Julieta serán las últimas del día y si la señorita Possibelf no nos quisiera a todos aquí temprano, estoy seguro de que la mitad de estas personas no estarían aquí. Reconozco a algunos de ellos, Garrett y Rhys, unos chicos del equipo de fútbol y algunos de los chicos del programa de teatro me saludan al pasar. Sin embargo, solo se detienen por un segundo porque la mayoría de ellos están leyendo guiones y ensayando líneas mientras esperan. No tienen que tener nada memorizado para las audiciones. La señorita Possibelf no busca la memorización cuando hace los casting, la entrega es lo más importante. Pero tener algo memorizado ayuda a los jueces invitados.

Puedes saber quién está haciendo una audición para qué papel por lo que están leyendo o ensayando. Rhys, Garrett y los demás están allí para Mercutio o Benvolio. Son los mejores después de Romeo. Hay algunos Fraile Lorenzo merodeando cerca y escucho a algunos Teobaldo mientras paso las puertas del escenario. Los grupos se hacen más pequeños y más dispersos a medida que continúo por el pasillo, pero lo que me molesta es la falta de roles femeninos que escuché. Creo que escuché a una enfermera o dos, pero no a Julietas. Ninguna. Eso realmente me preocupa.

Me dirijo a los camerinos detrás del escenario. Después del sexto año del programa, son mi lugar favorito para practicar antes de las audiciones. Penny y yo incluso venimos a veces después de horas para ensayar líneas. Tenemos un escondite secreto de comida en uno de los armarios y también tenemos almohadas extra, por si acaso nos quedamos hasta tarde. La señorita Possibelf finge que no lo sabe. Y realmente no le importa mucho. Mientras no dejemos un desastre ni rompamos nada se contenta con mirar para otro lado.

Se supone que debe estar cerrado al público cuando no hay una obra de teatro. Eso incluye durante las audiciones. No hay razón para que nadie venga aquí. Pero mientras deslizo la llave que he tomado prestada de Ebb en la cerradura, escucho a alguien hablando dentro. No puedo distinguir quién es y no tengo ni idea de quién podría ser.

Pero es un monólogo. Y quienquiera que sea es realmente bueno. Realmente bueno. Puedo escucharlo con suficiente claridad a través de la puerta para saber que probablemente obtendrá el papel para el que está audicionando. Quizá sea Julieta.

**BAZ**

Julieta tiene algunas partes largas esparcidas a lo largo de la obra que podría usar para mi pieza de audición. Algunas de ellas son bastante largas, pero la mayoría no lo son. La mayoría de ellas no son como las piezas largas y laberínticas que obtienen los personajes masculinos. Elegí, en lugar de un monólogo largo y laberíntico, un simple fragmento de diálogo en el segundo acto cuando Julieta le pide a Romeo que demuestre que la ama. Es uno que la mayoría de la gente pasa por alto, creo, pero es un testimonio de la inmadurez de Julieta. Tenía doce años, por el amor de Crowley.

“ _¿Me amas? Tengo la seguridad de que responderás que sí,_

_y yo lo creeré. No obstante, podrías olvidar tu promesa,_

_porque comentan que Jove se ríe de las deslealtades de los amantes._

_Si me amas en verdad, Romeo, manifiéstalo con franqueza,_

_y si piensas que soy fácil y me rindo a la primera súplica, dímelo también,_

_para que me ponga huraña y enfadada, y así debas suplicarme._ ”

No sigo. No puedo. Detesto absolutamente el carácter de esta chica, esta niña suspirando que piensa que está enamorada de un chico que apenas conoce. Pero no hago esto porque me guste el personaje o la obra. Odio el personaje y la obra. Ojalá hubiera sido algo así como _Julio César_. Lo hago por Simon. Porque esta es mi última oportunidad antes de graduarnos. Este es mi gran gesto.

Solo espero que funcione.

**SIMON**

La señorita Possibelf comienza justo a tiempo con un anuncio para todos nosotros sobre el orden en el que haremos la audición. Nos dice que tendremos que salir del auditorio con nuestros grupos para que ninguno de nosotros pueda ver a los demás actuar, pero podemos ver las audiciones de otros personajes. Hay un éxodo masivo cuando anuncia que primero será Mercutio.

Las horas se prolongan mientras llama a los Benvolio, Teobaldo, Enfermeras y Fraile Lorenzo. Ninguna de las audiciones es terrible y hay algunas realmente buenas. Pero la mayoría son normales. Trabajo un poco en los deberes, haciendo lecturas de Ciencias Políticas e Historia mientras espero. Las audiciones son un buen momento para hacer los deberes. Siempre.

Finalmente, es hora de que los Romeo suban. Muchos de los chicos que habían audicionado para otros personajes han regresado y están charlando entre ellos mientras los pocos de nosotros que audicionamos para Romeo nos levantamos y nos vamos. Salimos en fila detrás del escenario para dar vueltas en la sala de espera. Probablemente iré el último. La señorita Possibelf siempre nos llama por orden alfabético y hay muy pocos en el alfabeto después de “Snow”.

Mi apellido es técnicamente Bunce, pero todos mis profesores me colocan alfabéticamente usando mi segundo nombre. Bunce simplemente no encaja en la aliteración de mi nombre y segundo nombre. Simon Snow Bunce. Es un buen nombre, pero no suena tan bien como Simon Snow.

Me siento al otro lado del pasillo desde la puerta del escenario mientras todos los demás se pasean, esperando. No estoy nervioso porque sé mis líneas. Las sé tan bien como nunca las sabré, no mejoraré si me pongo nervioso y recito obsesivamente mis líneas. Solo desearía que el resto de los chicos de aquí entendieran eso. Reconozco a algunos de ellos del comedor, todos son estudiantes de primer año, pero no conozco ninguno de sus nombres. Uno de ellos, un chico particularmente tembloroso que probablemente sea de quinto año como mucho, parece que está aquí solo porque su madre espera que lo esté. Probablemente no le dijo que Julieta sería un chico.

Cuando finalmente llego al escenario, noto que el público suspira aliviado. ¿De verdad eran tan malos? Apuesto a que todos hicieron lo mismo. También estaría dispuesto a apostar que decía algo como " _¿Qué luz entra por esa ventana?_ ”

"Mi nombre es Simon Snow y haré una audición para el papel de Romeo. Hoy leeré del Acto III, Escena III ”.

Hora de la función.

“ _Tal indulgencia es perversidad. El cielo está aquí_

_donde vive Julieta. Un ratón, un gato y un perro_

_pueden vivir bajo este cielo y verla._

_Únicamente Romeo no lo puede hacer. Más honra,_

_más gloria, más felicidad tiene una mosca o un insecto mugriento que Romeo._

_Ellos pueden tocar aquella blanca y fascinante mano de Julieta,_

_o posarse en sus benditos labios,_

_en esos labios tan llenos de virginal humildad que juzgan pecado el tocarse._

_No lo hará Romeo. Le ordenan exiliarse_

_y tiene envidia a las moscas que vuelan._

_¿Por qué aseguras que el exilio no es la muerte?_

_¿Tienes algún veneno sutil, algún hierro afilado_

_que me provocará la muerte más rápido que esa indigna palabra exilio?_

_Eso es lo que en el infierno se dicen unos a otros los condenados._

_¿Y tú, sacerdote, confesor mío y mi amigo mejor,_

_eres el que vienes a matarme con esa palabra?_ ”

Dejo que la pena de Romeo me invada mientras digo sus líneas. No puedo decir exactamente que haya sentido alguna vez lo que él está sintiendo, así que realmente no tengo un punto de referencia. ¿Pero que te digan que te han desterrado para evitar que veas a la chica que amas? Eso es duro. Hago gestos en los lugares que creo que son importantes, hago una pausa en los lugares que lo requieren y acelero a un ritmo frenético hacia el final. Probablemente me dejo llevar un poco.

Pero cuando termino, hay aplausos. Muchos aplausos. Bien. Supongo que tengo a Romeo.

**BAZ**

Snow es fantástico. No lo había visto actuar antes porque nunca tengo tiempo para ver las obras. Pero es malditamente brillante.

Entonces la señorita Possibelf anuncia que ha llegado el momento que todos estábamos esperando. Es mi turno.

**SIMON**

Solo una persona sale del teatro cuando la señorita Possibelf llama a las Julieta. No puedo distinguir quién es, pero estoy prácticamente vibrando por la anticipación. Era bueno, por lo que escuché.

Era apasionado, sincero. Será una gran adición al programa. Quienquiera que sea.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que la señorita Possibelf grite "Está bien, estamos listos para ti".

Una figura sale al escenario y de la conmoción me lleva un minuto completo procesarla.

Baz.

**BAZ**

Las luces del escenario son brillantes y cálidas. No sé si he estado en este extremo de ellas antes de hoy. Nunca me ha interesado realmente el teatro, a pesar de sentir la necesidad de ir a ver las obras de teatro y los musicales desde que Snow comenzó a aparecer en ellos en nuestro cuarto año. Siempre lo he encontrado ... innecesario. Pero esto. Esto es necesario.

Respiro hondo. El aire es fresco, a pesar del calor de las luces y ayuda a calmar los latidos de mi pecho.

“Mi nombre es Basilton Pitch y voy a hacer una audición para el papel de Julieta. Voy a leer del Acto II, Escena II ".

La palabra "leer" es una formalidad. En realidad no voy a leer nada. Mucha gente lo hizo, por supuesto, pero escuché a Snow decirle a Penélope que es más impresionante para los jueces visitantes de la señorita Possibelf si recitas una pieza memorizada. Se ve mejor para tu capacidad de memorizar toda la obra.

Otro respiro profundo. La señorita Possibelf me hace un gesto para que empiece. Asiento con la cabeza. Trago.

“ _Si no me cubriera el manto de la noche,_

_el rubor de virgen invadiría mis mejillas,_

_rememorando las palabras que en esta noche me has escuchado._

_Inútilmente quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas ..._

_¡Resistencias inútiles!_ ”

Me vuelvo para mirar a la audiencia, escaneando. No sé por qué me estoy torturando para ver si todavía está aquí. Probablemente no lo esté. Probablemente se fue tan pronto como subí al escenario.

“ _¿Me amas? Tengo la seguridad de que responderás que sí,_

_y yo lo creeré. No obstante, podrías olvidar tu promesa,_

_porque comentan que Jove se ríe de las deslealtades de los amantes._

_Si me amas en verdad, Romeo, manifiéstalo con franqueza,_

_y si piensas que soy fácil y me rindo a la primera súplica, dímelo también,_

_para que me ponga huraña y enfadada, y así debas suplicarme._ "

Pero ahí está. Su estúpida boca colgando abierta como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Le recito las siguientes líneas directamente a él.

“ _Te quiero mucho, Montesco, mucho,_

_y no creas que soy ordinaria, antes he de ser más firme y constante_

_que aquellas que parecen altaneras debido a que son astutas._ ”

Es verdad. Estoy siendo lo más genuino que puedo en este momento. Quiero que me vea. Quiero que vea la sinceridad de todo este gran gesto.

" _Te confesaré que más fingimiento hubiera guardado contigo,_

_si no me hubieras escuchado aquellas palabras que,_

_sin pensarlo yo, demostraron toda la pasión de mi corazón._

_Perdóname, y no juzgues como ligereza este rendirme tan pronto._

_La soledad de la noche lo ha provocado._ "

La señorita Possibelf es la primera en ponerse de pie, pero mis ojos todavía están en Simon. Su cara está congelada en la misma expresión boquiabierta que estaba cuando lo encontré por primera vez entre la multitud. Es malditamente ilegible, ¿no? Me zumban los oídos. Creo que logro un "gracias" antes de salir del escenario con torpeza.

**SIMON**

"Lo va a arruinar. Va a arruinarlo todo ".

"No lo sabes, Simon", dice Penny. Se rasca el hombro distraídamente. “Quizá siempre ha querido interpretar a Julieta. Y esta era su única oportunidad de hacerlo ".

Me cuesta reprimir la burla que surge. "No, está tramando arruinarlo todo. Sabe que esta es mi última actuación y hará todo lo que esté en su mano para asegurarse de que se arruine. Me odia, Penny. Y esta es su última oportunidad de jodérmelo todo ".

“Pero Simon, no ha hecho nada desde quinto año. ¿Por qué volvería a empezar ahora? " Puntúa su oración abriendo un libro de texto y dejándolo caer sobre mi escritorio.

Está en lo cierto. Principalmente. Pero no puedo superar la punzante sensación en mi estómago de que todo esto es parte de alguna elaborada trama de Baz. Para arruinármelo todo en mi último año. Por supuesto, también es su último año. Y hemos pasado tres años sin que intentara hacer de mi vida un infierno. Lo cual, en realidad, no debería ser tan importante como es. "¡Oh, no ha intentado matarte en tres años, Simon! ¿Por qué volvería a empezar ahora? " Porque es un idiota absoluto, por eso. Pero no digo eso. No cuando podía entrar a la habitación en cualquier momento. No quiero darle una razón para que intente deshacerse de mí mientras duermo esta noche.

"No lo sé, Penny", suspiro. “No tiene ningún sentido, pero no puedo evitar sentir que todo esto es el comienzo de una trama grandiosa, grande y elaborada. Como lo de las catacumbas ".

Penny me pone los ojos en blanco. "Lo de las catacumbas no fue una trama, Simon. Iba a visitar la tumba de su madre. Pensaste que estaba tramando algo ".

"Sí, bueno, podría haberlo dicho".

Después de que puso una serpiente gigantesca en mi casillero en quinto año, Baz se dedicó a vagar por los jardines por la noche. Me volvió absolutamente loco. Esperaría hasta pensar que estaba dormido y luego se escabulliría. Traté de ignorarlo las primeras noches, pero finalmente no pude dormir porque me preguntaba constantemente a dónde diablos iba. Entonces comencé a seguirlo. Y esa fue una gran idea. Era casi como si quisiera que lo siguiera entonces. Me guiaría a través del bosque en el borde de los terrenos, luego en bucles alrededor de los edificios, luego finalmente lo perdería en la Capilla Blanca. Hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió entrar en la capilla.

Era una noche particularmente lluviosa y había estado siguiendo a Baz durante horas cuando finalmente llegamos a la Capilla Blanca. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos y temblaba de frío. Así que decidí entrar y calentarme antes de volver a nuestra habitación. Cuando entré y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, apenas noté que una puerta detrás del altar se cerraba.

No encontré a Baz hasta unas noches después. Esperé un poco más para seguirlo y, con suerte, convencerlo de que no lo estaba siguiendo esa noche, luego fui directamente a la capilla. Efectivamente, la puerta detrás del altar se estaba cerrando cuando entré por las puertas. Me arrastré a través de la puerta detrás del altar (flanqueada por bustos de Lewis Carroll y el Doctor Seuss, de todas las personas) y avancé mientras la sombra de Baz se deslizaba por una esquina.

Cuando llegué a él, Baz estaba sentado junto a una pila de calaveras, mirándolas como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse o vomitar.

Lo ayudé a regresar a nuestra habitación y lo metí en la cama, ya que no estaba en condiciones de volver él mismo. Más tarde me dijo que su madre estaba enterrada allí. Hubo un ataque de algún tipo, un enemigo de la familia o algo así y la directora de la época, Natasha Pitch, murió defendiendo a su hijo. Era una historia horrible y cuando me la contó, sentí pena por él.

Ahora me siento mal al mencionarlo.

Penny suspira y se vuelve para mirarme de frente. "¿Cómo estuvo su audición?"

Aparto la mirada, sintiéndome como un niño regañado. "Fue realmente buena. Él fue realmente bueno ".

"¿Sí? ¿Y parecía genuino? ¿Como si realmente quisiera estar allí? "

“Más que algunos de los chicos que estaban audicionando para Romeo. Estaba realmente nervioso cuando estaba en el escenario. Y me miró, Penny. Directamente a mí mientras estaba haciendo su parte ". Fue la cosa más extraña. Estaba sentado en estado de shock, probablemente con la boca abierta por eso y él simplemente se giró para mirarme directamente. Como si me estuviera hablando. No le digo que me encontró justo antes de hacerlo, cuando Julieta le pide a Romeo que demuestre que la ama. Probablemente fue un acto para sacudirme. Funcionó.

**BAZ**

Me detengo frente a la puerta de la habitación que comparto con Simon y escucho con atención. Penélope está ahí. Y están hablando de las audiciones. Hablando de cómo voy a arruinar la obra.

"¿Cómo estuvo su audición?" Oigo preguntar a Bunce, claramente harta de la paranoia de su hermano.

Aguanto la respiración, esperando escuchar lo que Snow pensaba de mi audición. No es que importe; Fui la única persona que hizo una audición para Julieta. Lo más probable es que lo hubiera conseguido de todos modos.

"Fue realmente buena. Él fue realmente bueno ".

Dejé escapar un pequeño grito ahogado. Pensaba que lo hice bien.

Luego le dice que lo miré fijamente. Bueno, mierda. Es hora de irrumpir.

"Penélope," asiento con la cabeza mientras entro, dejando mi mochila en la silla de mi escritorio. Me cae bien Penélope. Ella ofrece una competencia algo amistosa para ser el mejor de la clase y tiene cosas realmente interesantes que decir en nuestras clases. Su pelo a veces puede distraerlo, ya que lo tiñe de un color nuevo e interesante con bastante frecuencia, pero eso no es nada que se le reproche.

Ella sonríe afablemente. “Hola, Baz. ¿Cómo estuvo la audición? ¿Simon me dijo que hiciste una audición para Julieta?”

Directa al grano, ¿no es así, Bunce? "Sí, lo hice. Estuvo bien. La señorita Possibelf pareció pensar que lo hice bien. Por supuesto, fui el único que hizo una audición para Julieta. Imagínatelo."

"Imagínatelo", repite Bunce, sonriendo con picardía. Conspirativamente.

**PENNY**

Sí, imagínatelo. Baz es el único que hace una audición para Julieta cuando sabe que Simon seguramente será Romeo. Estoy segura de que no pretendía ser la única persona que hiciera una audición, pero Baz pretendía agenciarse el papel de Julieta. Lo sé porque no es un secreto para nadie más que para Simon que Baz está perdidamente enamorado de él.

No se lo digo a Simon. Y no se lo diré. Tampoco ayudaré a Baz. Necesitan resolver esto por sí mismos. Pero me divertiré viendo. Incluso podría ir a los ensayos con ellos, solo para mirar.

"¿Cuándo ponen las listas de reparto?" Pregunto.

**SIMON**

¿Cuándo ponen las listas de reparto? Probablemente en una semana más o menos. Ese es el tiempo que suele esperar la señorita Possibelf para ponerlas. Me dijo antes que por lo general tienen una idea bastante clara de quién obtendrá cada papel principal inmediatamente después de las audiciones. Solo lleva un tiempo elegir roles secundarios y extras.

"Probablemente la semana que viene", respondo. “Por lo general, lleva un tiempo elegir a los extras. Lo más probable es que sea el próximo jueves ".

"¿Jueves? Eso parece demasiado tiempo ”, se burla Penny.


	3. Miércoles, 25 de noviembre de 2015.

**BAZ**

Snow estaba equivocado, por supuesto.

Es el primero en levantarse de la cama el miércoles por la mañana, como de costumbre. Y además, como de costumbre, no se molesta en intentar estar en silencio. No le importa si me despierta. Lo que hace. Obviamente. Huelo su jabón con olor a hospital cuando pasa junto a mi cama, probablemente sin camisa. A veces decide que no tiene ganas de llevar una camisa al baño cuando se viste por la mañana. O algo así. Nunca nos hemos vestido uno frente al otro. Creo que siempre tuvo miedo de que tomara fotos para colgarlas por toda la escuela o algo así. Y podría haber tomado fotografías en nuestro quinto o sexto año. Pero no para mostrárselas a nadie.

No me atrevo a abrir los ojos hasta que sale de la habitación. Vivir con Simon Snow es lo suficientemente tortuoso sin tener que verlo desfilar semidesnudo.

Bajé al desayuno un poco más tarde, después de vestirme y tirarme del pelo hacia atrás en un moño desordenado. Realmente se está haciendo demasiado largo. Pero mi padre lo odia. Así que me lo quedo. Cuando llego al comedor una multitud de chicos se arremolina en la parte de atrás, reunidos alrededor de dos hojas de papel en la pared. La lista de reparto.

Lo ignoro.

Por supuesto que sí. Fui la única persona que hizo una audición para Julieta. Sé que mi nombre está en esa lista. Y es más fácil y mejor para mi salud en general si aprovecho la oportunidad que me han brindado todos los chicos de Watford para ponerme en la línea de servicio para el desayuno casi vacía. Ya hay bollos, tostadas, mermelada y mantequilla en todas las mesas, así que tomo una ración de tocino y me dirijo a mi lugar habitual con Dev y Niall.

Mirando hacia la mesa habitual de Snow, veo a Penélope esperando, dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa. Parece que Simon está entre la multitud. Naturalmente.

Si es algo por lo que guiarse, escuchar los suspiros decepcionados de los de cuarto año significa que Simon Snow fue elegido como Romeo. Y yo seré su Julieta. Probablemente esté echando humo.

**SIMON**

Quiero estar más enfadado de lo que estoy porque Baz fue elegido como Julieta. Era bueno. Realmente bueno. Si pudiera estar seguro de que no está tramando algo, casi me alegraría trabajar con alguien tan talentoso como parecía en su audición. Pero está tramando algo. Lo sé.

"Felicidades, Romeo", dice Penny, empujándome un plato de bollos mientras me siento. "¿Baz debe ser Julieta?"

"No es justo", gemí. "Pero sí. Baz es Julieta. Rhys será el Fraile Lorenzo. ¿Creo que Garrett va a ser Enfermera? No lo sé. Me aparté después de ver el nombre de Baz ahí arriba".

"¿Por qué?" Penny se ríe y le da un mordisco a una tostada.

"Lo hizo genial en su audición. Pero ..." Voy a tener que besarme con Baz.

"¿Pero qué, Simon? Usa las palabras."

"Va a tener que besarme", dice una voz detrás de mí. Baz. Otra vez. ¿Por qué no puede dejarme solo?

"Vete, Baz", gemí, pasando una mano por mi pelo. Tenía tanta prisa por llegar a desayunar esta mañana que no lo peiné ni nada.

" _¿Por qué eres tú Romeo?_ " Lo escucho burlarse antes de que sin duda se aleje. Podría matarlo.

Penny se ríe en su té.

**BAZ**

¿Cómo debe ser tener a Simon Snow como hermano? No tengo ni idea, pero si se parece en algo a vivir con él en Watford, Penélope Bunce debe ser una santa. Cuando regreso a nuestra habitación después de las clases y la cena, hay papeles esparcidos por todo el suelo, con bolígrafos y rotuladores esparcidos por encima. Hay algunos papeles que están grapados, algunos que están sujetos con clips y muchos más que están sueltos. Hay algunos con subrayado, algunos con algunas frases destacadas y algunos con casi toda la página resaltada en diferentes colores. Simon está sentado en medio de todo, con un marcador azul y tinta roja manchada en la nariz. Debe ser el día del guión.

"¿Día del guión, Snow?"

"Los guiones salen el primer día de los ensayos de mesa. Lo habrías sabido si te hubieras molestado en mirar la lista de reparto", suspira.

¿Eso es todo lo que voy a conseguir? Ni siquiera puedo llegar a mi cama por todo el lío.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Gime y me mira, sus ojos azules delatan su frustración. "Si quieres saberlo, estoy investigando. La señorita Possibelf quería que escribiera un artículo sobre la teoría de que la mayoría de las obras de Shakespeare fueron hechas por Marlowe. Es parte de la equivalencia del curso que cubre la obra. Si escribo artículos de vez en cuando y luego tengo un buen desempeño en la obra, cuenta como una clase ".

No lo sabía.

"Ya veo. Sigue a lo tuyo."

Me doy la vuelta para irme, tal vez ir a la biblioteca. Cuando Snow se pone así, es imposible hacer nada en la habitación. Incluido dormir. Hubo una vez en nuestro sexto año en que se puso a escribir un artículo tan seriamente que pensé que no podría volver a dormir en nuestra habitación nunca más. Incluso tenía mi cama cubierta de papeles cuando lo terminó.

Dejé de estar molesto por eso hace años. Probablemente al mismo tiempo que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado del idiota.

"Espera, Baz", dice Snow como si se diera cuenta de que existo.

Se pone de pie y aprieta una mano en sus rizos mientras me doy la vuelta para mirarlo. Está rojo, nervioso, como si hubiera estado pensando demasiado.

"Solo quería decir", comienza, luego hace una pausa. Esta no es la famosa bravuconería Snow. Parece que está reuniendo coraje más que nada. "Solo quería felicitarte por conseguir a Julieta. Y tu audición fue realmente buena".

Bueno, que me den.

**SIMON**

Baz me mira como si me hubiera crecido una cabeza extra. Solo le dije felicidades porque se lo merece. Lo hizo bien. No significa que me sienta cómodo con eso. Sigo pensando que está tramando algo. Pero puedo reconocer que se tomó mucho tiempo memorizando y ensayando el monólogo que recitó.

"Gracias", dice finalmente. Es como si nunca hubiera dicho gracias por nada en su vida. Lo cual podría no haber hecho. Los Pitch son bastardos notoriamente titulados si mamá tiene razón sobre ellos. Dice que los Pitch esperan que el mundo les sea entregado en bandeja de plata. Preferiblemente con un filete miñón.

“Erm, sí. Por supuesto” murmuro. Mis pies parecen particularmente interesantes. “Los ensayos de mesa comienzan el lunes a las cuatro. Vamos por una hora, tres días a la semana. Lunes, miércoles y jueves ".

Baz frunce el ceño. "Pero eso es durante el té".

Ahogo una risa. De todas las cosas que hay para objetar, los ensayos de mesa durante el té parecen ser la mayor objeción de Baz. "Sí, pero solo los ensayos de mesa se programan en ese momento. Después de las vacaciones, los ensayos de mesa serán después de la cena ".

Suspira y asiente. "Eso está mejor."

Creo que esto podría ser lo máximo que hemos hablado sin amenazar con matarnos. Se siente raro. No de mala manera. No necesariamente. Es simplemente extraño. No sé cómo hablar con Baz. No es como si recibiéramos un folleto de ‘Hablando con tu compañero de cuarto / archienemigo 101’ cuando nos mudamos. Le he preguntado a mamá, que es la directora de Watford en su tiempo libre, muchas veces si podía mudarme. Pero ser compañeros de cuarto en Watford es sagrado. Se supone que tú y tu compañero de cuarto debéis cuidaros mutuamente. Como hermanos. O hermanas, si sois chicas. O lo que sea. Hermanos. Se supone que se deben cuidar como hermanos. Se supone que tu compañero de cuarto en Watford te conoce tan bien como tú mismo.

Por supuesto, no siempre es así. Penny odia a su compañera de cuarto. Incluso le pidió a mamá que la cambiara. Nos dijo a los dos que no. Y luego nos regañó, porque “¡Honestamente, vosotros dos! Si no puedo dejar que nadie más se cambie de habitación, ciertamente no puedo dejaros a vosotros dos. Sois mis hijos. No puedo tener favoritos ".

De todos modos, como resultado de todo esto, nunca aprendí a hablar con Baz. No tenemos nada en común, hasta donde yo sé. Y me odia, hasta donde yo sé.

Alejo mi lío de papeles de su cama y empiezo a organizarlos. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer en este artículo esta noche. Estoy esperando a que lleguen algunos libros antes de poder hacer más. Así que realmente no tiene ningún sentido mantener a Baz alejado de su cama y darle alguna razón para intentar matarme o algo así.

**BAZ**

Me pregunto si esta es una ofrenda de paz. Simon está limpiando su desorden sin que yo diga nada e incluso me dijo que mi audición fue buena. ¿Es mi cumpleaños? ¿O quizá Navidad? ¿O es esta la magia de coprotagonizar la obra? Sea lo que sea, podría acostumbrarme.


	4. Lunes, 30 de noviembre de 2015.

**BAZ**

Las clases de los lunes pasan como un almíbar espeso en pleno invierno. Me hace desear poder lanzar un hechizo para acelerar el tiempo. O salir por un rato. Porque, mientras que el día parece pasar a paso de tortuga, se mueve a la velocidad del rayo durante mi última clase del día. Y aunque me sentí ansioso esta mañana, mientras veo que el reloj en Ciencias Políticas se acerca a las 15:50, siento que el miedo se instala en mi estómago como un globo de plomo.

No sé por qué estoy nervioso. No debería estarlo. No tengo ninguna razón para estarlo. Aparte del hecho de que voy a entrar en esto como un extraño. Todos los chicos de esa habitación habrán estado allí durante al menos algunos años. Son un grupo cerrado. Y Simon Snow es su cabecilla.

Cuando salimos de clase no tengo tiempo para dejar mis libros, así que los llevo conmigo al teatro. Cada paso que me acerca hace que mi estómago se retuerza, me dan ganas de vomitar. Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso en mi vida. Es horrible. Siento una oleada de respeto por cualquier persona con un trastorno de ansiedad.

Llego al teatro con tres minutos de sobra y me paro frente a la puerta, con las manos temblorosas. Puedo escuchar una conversación fuerte ocurriendo al otro lado. Es probable que los más jóvenes se estén poniendo al día. Suelen ser los más ruidosos de cualquier club. Luego escucho pasos detrás de mí y me enderezo. Quienquiera que sea, no sabrá que estoy parado aquí como un gatito asustado.

"¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás ahí hasta que lleguemos tarde los dos?" Snow.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Snow", le respondo. "Acabo de llegar." Y es verdad. Lo hice, técnicamente, acababa de llegar aquí. Solo me quedé aquí momentáneamente dejando que mis nervios me dominaran.

Para probar mi punto, abro la puerta y entro al teatro, sin molestarme en sostener la puerta para Snow.

**SIMON**

Baz está nervioso. Nunca lo he visto nervioso, así que es una vista interesante. Está temblando. Le tiemblan las manos. Y su cabeza está más baja de lo habitual, sus hombros más altos. Lo sigo dentro, pero me quedo atrás para verlo unirse al grupo. Lo aceptan fácilmente. Hay "¡Hola!" y "¡Felicidades!" por todas partes, con muchos apretones de manos y aplausos. Baz parece completamente perplejo. Sus ojos están muy abiertos mientras estrecha las manos y dice "Gracias" a al menos ocho personas diferentes. Hay algo satisfactorio en ello. Su malestar. Finalmente lo saqué de su elemento.

Y luego alguien me ve.

"¡Simon!" llama, saludando. No puedo decir quién es. Quizá Gareth. Pero la mesa lo está ocultando, así que no puedo decir si tiene puesta esa ridícula hebilla de cinturón. "¿Todo bien, compañero?"

"Todo bien", le devuelvo, bajando hacia el escenario. "¿Tú?"

"¡Malditamente encantado ya que todos estáis aquí!" Es Gareth. El de cuarto año que había estado sentado frente a él se levantó de un salto cuando respondí. Maldita hebilla de cinturón. Dice que es una reliquia familiar que se transmite al hijo mayor de la familia cuando ingresa a Watford. Es una hebilla de cinturón vieja. Pero nadie cree que sea una reliquia familiar. En su mayoría, es simplemente desagradable.

"¿Estamos todos aquí ahora, caballeros?" Dice la señorita Possibelf, subiendo al escenario. Nos ve a mí y a Baz y asiente. "Bien. ¡Empecemos entonces! En el escenario hay copias de vuestros guiones. Tienen vuestros nombres en ellos, así que tomaos un momento para localizar vuestro propio guión. Luego sentaos en la sección del medio y comenzaremos".

Todos avanzamos arrastrando los pies y nos reunimos alrededor de los guiones en el escenario. Uno de quinto año, que creo que está interpretando a un Capuleto, asume la tarea de repartir guiones. Dice un nombre, luego nos lo da, dejándonos pasar el guión encuadernado a su propietario.

"¡Baz Pitch!" llama, dando un guión. Baz lo toma cuando le llega, mirándolo como si no pudiera creer que sea real.

Me dan el guión y tomo asiento cerca del pasillo en la segunda fila. El mío es uno de los últimos guiones entregados, así que casi todos los demás ya están sentados. Baz se sienta unos asientos a mi derecha en la primera fila. Creo que era el más cercano a donde estaba cuando obtuvo su guión. Lo hojea con cautela. ¿Quizá con reverencia? No sé cuál, pero hojea las páginas, examinándolas como si fuera a haber un examen. Todos los demás están hojeando sus guiones, esperando que vuelva la señorita Possibelf, así que miro a Baz. Pasa más tiempo en las páginas donde tiene líneas, como si solo estuviera hojeando el resto.

Luego mira hacia arriba y yo aparto la mirada para evitar que me vea. La señorita Possibelf está en el escenario frente a nosotros, vestida con un vestido de réplica de la época victoriana. Por supuesto que lo haría.

“Buenas tardes, caballeros y bienvenidos a nuestro primer encuentro de la temporada de ensayos”, nos saluda, cruzando las manos frente a ella. “Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer antes de que actuemos en enero. Sin embargo, no comenzaremos a ensayar en esta reunión. Tenemos varias caras nuevas que se unen al reparto este año, así que aprovecharemos este tiempo para presentarnos y conocernos mejor ". Se vuelve hacia mí, sonriendo afablemente. "Simon, ya que eres nuestro Romeo, ¿por qué no empiezas?"

Asiento con la cabeza. "Claro, señorita Possibelf".

Me levanto y coloco mi guión en mi asiento. "Hola a todos, soy Simon Snow. Como dijo la señorita Possibelf, interpretaré a Romeo. Soy de octavo año este año y este será mi sexto año en el departamento de teatro. Me gustan las piñas coladas y los largos paseos por la playa y mi fecha ideal es el 25 de abril porque no hace demasiado calor ni demasiado frío; todo lo que necesitas es una chaqueta ligera. Espero trabajar con todos vosotros ".

Me siento entre risas y aplausos estridentes. La señorita Possibelf me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero no llega a sus ojos. Me he presentado así durante los últimos tres años. Ella se rió la primera vez. Fue inesperado y descarado. Ahora, ha llegado a esperarlo. Pero no es menos descarado.

Rhys y Gareth se presentan a continuación, luego uno de séptimo año que nunca conocí llamado Ravi. Sin embargo, lo he visto con Agatha desde que rompimos el año pasado. Creo que podrían estar saliendo. Parece un chico bastante agradable, confiado. Pero tienes que serlo en este grupo.

Después de Ravi, van algunos de tercero, cuarto y quinto año. Entonces es el turno de Baz.

"Hola a todos. Soy Baz, de octavo año y estoy interpretando a Julieta ".

Obtiene el mayor aplauso. En parte porque es su primera vez en la obra y tiene un papel principal. Pero sobre todo se debe a que asumió el papel que nadie más quería. Me uno, reclinándome en mi asiento. No hay enemigos en el teatro. Es una de las reglas de la señorita Possibelf. Así que cuando me mira, desconcertado, asiento una vez para hacerle saber que es genuino. Es como un niño perdido. Es casi entrañable. Casi. Sigo pensando que está tramando algo. Y tan pronto como se oriente, volverá a su forma habitual de tramar. Lo disfrutaré mientras dure.

**BAZ**

No espero la bienvenida que recibo. Me doy cuenta de que es porque conseguí a Julieta. Nadie más lo quería. Nadie más quería besar a un chico en el escenario. No es que quiera besar a un chico en el escenario. Pero quiero besar a Simon. Y lo haré en el escenario si eso es lo que se necesita. Oh, mi padre se pondrá lívido. Probablemente ni siquiera vendrá a la actuación. Pero Fiona lo hará. Ya me ha prometido que lo hará. Y prometió asegurarse de que Daphne no traiga a Mordelia. No quiero que me vea besar a Simon Snow en el escenario.

Nos sentamos y aplaudimos cortésmente durante una hora mientras todos se presentan. Nadie supera la presentación de Simon. No esperaba que lo hicieran. Es el cabecilla, el más exagerado del grupo. Está en su elemento. Y nunca me había sentido más atraído por él que ahora, al verlo interactuar con su tropa. A algunos de los más jóvenes les parece un hermano mayor. Revolviéndoles el pelo cuando le dicen algo emocionante. Como si finalmente le hubieran pedido salir a la chica que les gusta o si obtuvieron una A en un examen de Historia. Y les da su sonrisa más ganadora. La sonrisa de "Estoy orgulloso de ti".

Es enloquecedor.

Salgo después de que la señorita Possibelf nos despida, saliendo por la puerta lateral lo más silenciosamente que puedo. Tengo que alejarme de él antes de hacer algo estúpido.

En lugar de volver a nuestra habitación, voy a las catacumbas, enciendo una antorcha con un mechero plateado que guardo en mi bolsillo trasero para no andar a tientas sin rumbo fijo en la oscuridad. No estaría dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo. He estado aquí tan a menudo que sabría cómo guiarme incluso si tuviera una conmoción cerebral. Es más fácil moverse con un poco de luz.

Mientras me abro paso por el laberinto de las catacumbas, noto distraídamente, por enésima vez, cuántas malditas ratas hay aquí abajo. Watford está infestado de ellas. Y no importa cuántas trampas se coloquen, siguen apareciendo. Honestamente, necesitan encerrar a un hombre lobo aquí en la luna llena y dejar que las limpie. O algo así. Pero luego llego a la tumba de mi madre y las ratas ya no importan.

Me acomodo, sentado contra la pared frente a su piedra. Me siento un rato sin hablar, decidiendo qué decir. Mi antorcha se apaga en algún momento y no tengo ganas de encontrar otra para encender. Puedo hacerlo sin una y no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad. Solía tenerlo. Inmediatamente después de que mi madre muriera. Pensaba que ellos también volverían a por mí. Pero mi padre no me dejaba dejar la luz encendida en mi habitación después de dos meses y me acostumbré de nuevo. Esas primeras noches en la oscuridad fueron las peores. Lloré. Un montón. Fue horrible. Pero me di cuenta de que quienquiera que había matado a mi madre no volvería por mí. No había monstruos en mi armario o debajo de mi enorme cama y estaba tan seguro como nunca lo estaría en la casa de mi familia.

Suspiro.

“Hoy ha sido horrible, madre. Hice una audición para esta estúpida obra solo para impresionar a un chico. Porque eso es lo que es, un chico. Simon es un chico que cree que es el rey de todo y odio que fui tan estúpido con él. Voy a interpretar a Julieta, madre. No sé si lo habrías odiado tanto como padre, pero espero que no. Me gustaría que uno de mis padres se hubiera alegrado por mí. Estuviera orgulloso de mi."

Me detengo, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse por mis mejillas. No quiero llorar. Ahora no. Es demasiado temprano por la noche. Alguien se dará cuenta.

“Casi vomito, madre. Al ir a nuestra primera reunión esta noche. Estaba tan nervioso que casi vomito. Fue terrible. Luego apareció Snow. Sentí que no podía. Porque si vomitaba, le demostraría que era débil. Y no lo soy. No soy débil. Y no voy a permitir que un poco de miedo escénico me impida derribar a Simon Snow ".

Hago una pausa de nuevo, pensando. Hablo más conmigo mismo en voz alta que con ella, pero así es como suelen ser estas visitas. Me siento y derramo mis tripas mientras las ratas corretean en la oscuridad por todas partes. Sin embargo, no significa que no ayude.

“Te extraño, madre. A diario. Te quiero. Y lo siento."

**SIMON**

Es después de la cena cuando Baz finalmente aparece en nuestra habitación, oliendo a polvo y mierda de rata. Tiene telarañas en el pelo y parece más pálido que un fantasma. Ha ido a visitar a su madre. Ya estoy en la cama, jugando un juego en mi teléfono, así que no digo nada cuando entra. Solo saca ropa y una toalla de su armario y se va a la ducha.

Para cuando sale, he guardado mi teléfono y estoy tratando de dormir. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la reunión de hoy. No hay enemigos en el teatro. Y Baz no se lo esperaba. No esperaba que los chicos le dieran la bienvenida. Lo tomó desprevenido.

Baz. De todas las personas en todo Watford, ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien interpretara a Julieta? Nos hemos peleado mutuamente desde que llegamos a Watford. Una vez me empujó por un tramo de escaleras. Entonces, ¿por qué, si sabía que iba a interpretar a Romeo, hizo una audición para Julieta? Espero que no sea algo que su tía Fiona le haya pedido. O una apuesta que perdió. Porque esta obra significa mucho. Son seis años de trabajo. Son dos años en el coro, dos como personaje secundario y otro como protagonista que culmina en _el_ papel. Romeo. Y no puede arruinarlo solo porque perdió una apuesta.

**BAZ**

Creo que Simon está dormido cuando finalmente me acomodo. Está acurrucado sobre sí mismo, como de costumbre, pero está demasiado quieto. Quizá esté intentando conciliar el sueño. O tal vez está fingiendo para que yo no le diga nada. De cualquier manera, no importa. Estoy demasiado exhausto para pelear.

Mis huesos gimen de felicidad mientras me acomodo en mi colchón lleno de bultos. Fue un largo día. Fue un largo día lleno de ansiedad y espero no tener que volver a experimentar algo así nunca más. Me doy la vuelta y me enfrento a Simon. Con la luz del baño apagada, no puedo verlo, así que sé que él no puede verme a mí. Pero miro fijamente el espacio que ocupa de todos modos. Simon. Simon Maldito Snow. Probablemente piense que estoy haciendo esto para fastidiarlo, que hice una audición para Julieta para joderlo todo. Y si este hubiera sido sexto año, podría haberlo hecho. Pero es nuestro último año en Watford y tengo tanto que perder como él con esta empresa. El único consuelo que tengo es saber que durante cinco días podré besar a Simon Snow tanto como pueda esperar.

Me quedo dormido imaginando la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos.


	5. Miércoles, 2 de diciembre de 2015.

**PENNY**

Baz y Simon están siendo idiotas. Quiero decir, por lo general son idiotas por una razón u otra, pero esto se lleva la palma. Son coprotagonistas en esta obra, tienen que practicar juntos y tienen que actuar juntos, pero Simon se niega a ensayar las líneas con Baz. No es que Baz haya pedido que ensayaran las líneas juntos. Cuando me senté a desayunar esta mañana, Simon solo dijo "No voy a ensayar las líneas con Baz".

Estoy segura de que Baz hizo algo para provocarlo en su reunión de anoche. Bueno, probablemente hizo algo, de todos modos. Las peroratas de Simon sobre Baz suelen ser provocadas por algo que hace Baz. Lo que significa que los dos están siendo idiotas.

“Pero Simon, estás viviendo con tu coprotagonista. Vives con Julieta. ¿Por qué tienes que ensayar las líneas conmigo? ¿Qué hizo Baz?”

“Baz lo ha hecho todo. Y está tramando algo, Penny” dice Simon mientras le da un mordisco a un bollo de cereza ácida. Por alguna razón, aunque mamá los cocina para él todo el tiempo, prefiere los bollos de Watford. Mamá incluso pensó en pedirle a la cocinera Pritchard su receta solo para que a Simon le gustaran sus bollos.

Gruño, "Pero Simon, no sabemos si está tramando algo. Realmente podría querer interpretar a Julieta. ¿Lo has considerado?”

"Sí", dice Simon. “Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Baz realmente querría interpretar a Julieta? Nunca antes había estado interesado en la actuación. Y siempre hace todo con el expreso propósito de molestarme. ¿Por qué debería ser actuar como Julieta diferente?”

"¡Porque, Simon, Baz no ha hecho nada solo para molestarte en años! ¡No desde el quinto año! ¡Y parece que se está esforzando mucho! " Miro la mesa de Baz y él está ignorando por completo a Dev y Niall para leer su guión. También se sentó así ayer. En el desayuno y la cena. Se quedó sentado leyendo su guión. Como si fuera un libro particularmente interesante.

“¿Podrías ensayar las líneas conmigo, Penny? ¿Por favor?"

Suspiro. Creo que también pongo los ojos en blanco. “Sí, Simon. Ensayaré las líneas contigo. Siempre lo hago. Pero no te voy a besar ".

"No espero que lo hagas", dice, casi riendo.

**BAZ**

Snow y yo compartimos prácticamente todas nuestras clases. Esto incluye las clases de idiomas a las que Snow probablemente no debería asistir, pero debe debido a que son obligatorias en Watford. Como griego y latín. Snow es una mierda absoluta en griego y latín. Son idiomas muertos, por lo que en realidad no los hablamos, pero Snow es una mierda con ellos de todos modos. No sabía que era posible ser tan malo con ellos como lo es Snow.

Mi madre siempre insistió en que practicara mis idiomas en casa. Siempre. Siempre estuve practicando. Y ha valido la pena. Hablo casi con fluidez, lo que hace que al menos esas dos clases sean muy fáciles. Ni siquiera necesito prestar atención en clase. Entonces, en lugar de prestar atención en griego, me siento cerca de la parte de atrás y miro a Snow.

Sus ridículos rizos caen en su cara mientras se inclina sobre su escritorio, garabateando apuntes tan rápido como puede. Simplemente podría escribirlos. Se nos permite tomar notas en nuestros portátiles. Pero elige, en cambio, garabatear todas sus notas en una libreta vieja. Estoy bastante seguro de que contiene todas sus notas de los ocho años de griego que ha tomado en Watford. Cómo no se ha quedado sin páginas todavía está más allá de mi comprensión. Pero no lo ha hecho. Y a pesar de que las páginas están rígidas y amarillentas, todavía garabatea cada nota que toma en esa libreta.

Tiene una libreta similar que lleva consigo durante la temporada de actuación. No sabía por qué antes del miércoles pasado, pero ahora lo entiendo. Escribe artículos para la señorita Possibelf en ella. La lleva con él hoy. Lo vi agarrarla esta mañana cuando fui al baño a cambiarme. Su artículo debe estar terminado.

Nos vamos de griego con solo una pequeña tarea de traducción y sigo a Snow a Historia. Compartimos griego, latín, historia, ciencias políticas y algunas otras clases. Nunca hemos caminado juntos. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido demasiado hostil para eso. Pero lo sigo a menudo a clase. Odio verlo irse, pero me encanta al mismo tiempo.

Las clases se mueven a un ritmo normal hoy. Y cuando terminamos Historia y Ciencias Políticas, no tengo ganas de vomitar camino al teatro. En cambio, cruzo el césped con confianza. No tengo nada de qué estar nervioso esta vez. De hecho, estoy ansioso por comenzar las lecturas de mesa.

“Muy bien, caballeros”, dice la señorita Possibelf mientras nos acomodamos. "Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Tenemos exactamente siete reuniones para hacer una lectura en seco de toda la obra. Ahora, de esas siete reuniones, solo tendréis que asistir a seis. El próximo lunes será para coros, extras y personajes secundarios únicamente. El próximo miércoles solo será para personajes principales. Esto no significa que no quiera que paséis nuestra hora habitual ensayando. Por favor, planificad en consecuencia ".

Su anuncio significa, supongo, que no vamos a ir en orden con nuestras lecturas. Me vuelvo para preguntarle a la persona a mi derecha si se suponía que debíamos ir en orden con estas cosas para ver que es Simon quien está sentado allí. Él sonríe.

"Sí, normalmente se supone que debemos ir en orden. Pero la señorita Possibelf hace las cosas como quiere. Y nos da un día libre, así que no nos quejamos ".

"Ya veo", murmuro, apartando la mirada de su brillante sonrisa. Es como una persona diferente en el teatro. Actúa como si no hubiera historia alguna entre nosotros. Como si no hubiéramos sido enemigos desde nuestro primer día en Watford.

Luego suspira y dice “No hay enemigos en el teatro. Es la regla de la señorita Possibelf. Básicamente su única regla. Así que mientras estemos en el teatro, tenemos una tregua ".

"Tregua", pruebo la palabra. Nunca imaginé que se aplicaría a mi relación con Snow. Es extraña, pesada. Creo que me gusta bastante.

**SIMON**

Baz parece sorprendido cuando le digo que el teatro es una zona neutral, pero se adaptó bastante rápido. Incluso parece gustarle. Como si estuviera cansado de que estuvieran en la garganta del otro todo el tiempo. Podría simpatizar con eso si fuera cierto. Pero no lo es. No puede serlo. Baz es un villano. Le gusta que estemos en la garganta del otro. Obtiene una especie de placer enfermizo con eso. No sé de qué tipo, pero es verdad.

La señorita Possibelf empieza por el principio, con Ravi leyendo el prólogo. Entonces Sampson y Gregory tienen su momento. Me siento en silencio, viendo a Baz seguir el recital en su guión. Parece como si estuviera tomando notas con la atención con que lo está siguiendo.

Mira hacia arriba cuando empiezo a leer.

**BAZ**

Simon Snow puede ser una mierda en griego y latín, pero es un genio en el teatro. Supongo que le resulta más fácil pronunciar palabras cuando no son las suyas.

" _De ninguna manera, primo. No me río, al contrario, lloro._ ", dice el de séptimo año que interpreta a Benvolio. Es seco, sin sentimiento. Supongo que le pondrá más sentimiento con la práctica.

" _¿De qué, alma bondadosa?_ " Snow responde y es como si estuviera teniendo una conversación. Una conversación unilateral, pero una conversación al fin y al cabo.

" _De tu consternación._ "

" _Es prenda del amor._ "

Continúa y casi quiero llorar por lo malditamente brillante que ya lo hace. Apuesto a que ha estado ensayando las líneas con Penélope. Nunca lo veo haciéndolo, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que se ha lanzado a hacerlo de cabeza. Para eso son buenos los hermanos Bunce. Empiezan a trabajar en algo y no se detienen hasta que terminan o se meten en problemas. E incluso entonces, a veces no se detienen.

Honestamente, no sé cómo los dos todavía están aquí. Probablemente tenga que ver con que su madre sea directora. Si mi madre todavía estuviera viva y fuera directora, seguro que se habrían ido. Probablemente no hubieran pasado del primer año. Pero la profesora Bunce siente debilidad por sus hijos. Como hacen la mayoría de las madres.

Sigo sentado allí, esperando llegar a una escena en la que leeré, pero nunca llegamos a una. De hecho, la señorita Possibelf nos deja ir después del Acto II, Escena I. Esperaba poder hacer los diálogos de confesión, para sacarlos del camino. Pero aparentemente vamos a "trabajar en eso".

"Caballeros, gracias por todo vuestro arduo trabajo hoy", dice la señorita Possibelf mientras guardamos nuestras cosas. “Por favor, continuad practicando la lectura de vuestras líneas. Necesitáis poder enunciar correctamente, incluso en esta etapa. Sin tropiezos con las palabras. Os veré a todos de nuevo el viernes ".

**PENNY**

Simon y Baz irrumpieron en la habitación uno tras el otro, justo cuando llego a la parte buena de mi libro. Me asusta tanto que creo que en realidad salto en el aire desde la cama de Simon.

"¿Qué diablos, vosotros dos?" Grito, cerrando mi libro de golpe.

"¿Nosotros? ¿Qué hay de ti?" Baz espeta, tirando su mochila en su cama. "No se supone que estés aquí".

"Puedo estar aquí si quiero".

"Si alguien está aquí contigo".

“Le dije que me esperara, Baz. No esperaba que esperara aquí ", dice Simon, lanzándome una mirada maliciosa.

"Pensé que sería más fácil esperarte en algún lugar donde sabía que vendrías", explico, volviendo a abrir el libro. Honestamente, ¿qué les pasó? Es como si estuvieran teniendo una pelea de amantes. ¿Están teniendo una pelea de amantes? Un pensamiento interesante.

Baz resopla y va hacia el baño. Puedo escucharlo golpear las cosas tan pronto como la puerta se cierra. “¿Qué pasa?” Le pregunto a Simon.

“Nos metimos en una pelea después del ensayo de hoy”, gime. "No te preocupes por eso, Penny."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿No acabo de decir que no te preocupes por eso?"

"Bueno, sí, pero ¿desde cuándo no me preocupo por eso cuando te metes en 'una pelea' con alguien?" Respondo. Probablemente descaradamente. "Si hubieras dicho eso en primer año, habría significado que uno de vosotros estaría sangrando".

**SIMON**

Gimo. "Hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora mismo solo quiero salir de aquí. Ir a algún lugar. A cualquier lugar. ¿Mamá te dejó el coche?”

Penny asiente. "Sí. Pero solo para que pudiéramos aprovechar para cambiar los neumáticos después de las clases mañana. No quiere que lo conduzcamos más que eso ".

"No me importa. Vayamos a algún sitio. Necesito alejarme de Watford ".

"Pero Simon -"

"Penny, por favor." Estoy suplicando ahora. Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo. Ojalá Penny _entendiera_ que _tengo_ que _irme_ ahora mismo. Que necesito salir. Fuera. Lejos.


	6. Jueves, 3 de diciembre de 2015.

**BAZ**

Cuando salí del baño anoche, Simon y Penélope se habían ido. No tenía ni idea de adónde habían ido y no me importaba en particular. Era más fácil lidiar con lo enfadado que estaba sin que el objeto de mi enfado estuviera en la habitación. Simplemente lo habría agravado no poder sacarlo con Simon en la habitación. Dios. A veces le odio.

Solo le pregunté si quería ensayar las líneas. Y simplemente lo perdió. Como una bomba. Gritando sobre cómo obviamente estoy tramando algo porque hice una audición para Julieta. Y me acusó de amenazar a cualquier otra persona que hubiera hecho una audición para poder obtener el papel sin competencia. Como si pensara que perdería el papel si hubiera habido competencia. Y me insultó que incluso lo sugiriera. Se lo dije. Porque, ¿cómo se atreve a insinuar que yo haría tal cosa? Es bajo y rastrero, incluso para mí.

En realidad, no me importaba que Penélope lo esperara en nuestra habitación. Lo hizo cuando empezó a hacerlo. Fue en algún momento de nuestro segundo año, cuando se dio cuenta de que no la iba a despellejar viva por eso. No es que pudiera. Su madre era la directora. Y me habrían repudiado si me hubieran echado de Watford. Lo que habría pasado si hubiera desollado viva a la hija de la directora. Y Penélope ha pasado el rato en nuestra habitación tantas veces que ya lo esperaba. No sería miércoles si no estuviera en nuestra habitación esperando a Simon.

No, solo estaba enfadado con él. Por ser Simon Snow.

No creo que vaya a ensayar el viernes si Snow vuelve. Podría decirle a la señorita Possibelf que estoy enfermo. En realidad, no necesitan estar en la lectura de mesa. Realmente es solo una formalidad. Poner a prueba nuestra química y familiarizarnos con nuestras líneas. Pero no he hecho más que leer mi guión. Después de hacer mis deberes, por supuesto. Podría arreglármelas para desaparecer un día.

No es hasta que llego al comedor para desayunar y veo su mesa vacía que me doy cuenta de que Simon y Penélope se han ido fuera de Watford.

"Señor Pitch” oigo detrás de mí antes de que pueda dar un paso más.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a la directora parada frente a mí. Tiene su pelo oscuro en un moño desordenado y usa un cárdigan con su traje de pantalón azul profundo en lugar de un blazer. Penélope se parece a ella.

"¿Sí, señora?"

Ella suspira, "¿Me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo?"

Es menos una pregunta que una orden, pero asiento con la cabeza y la sigo fuera del pasillo.

"Señor Pitch, sé que no sois cercanos, pero esperaba que tuvieras alguna idea de dónde están mis hijos ", dice, volviéndose para mirarme directamente. Sus ojos oscuros son suaves, pero su mirada logra ser penetrante. No veo cómo esos dos pueden desobedecerla con esa mirada. Estaría muerto de miedo.

"No, señora. No tengo ni idea de dónde están ". Hago una pausa. No quiero contarle sobre la pelea. Pero siento que no puedo guardármelo bajo esa mirada. “Simon y yo peleamos anoche después del ensayo. Cuando volví a la habitación después, se habían ido. Cuando bajé a desayunar vi que todavía no estaban aquí. No tengo ni idea de adónde se han ido ".

Su mirada se rompe y maldice. “Malditos sean esos dos. Nunca volveré a dejar el coche con Penélope o Simon ".

Toma un respiro y me mira. “Gracias, señor Pitch. Agradezco tu honestidad. Si los ves, ¿les dirás que deben informarme de inmediato?”

Asiento con la cabeza. "Sí, señora, lo haré".

Ella frunce los labios. "Gracias. Por favor, ve a comer ".

**PENNY**

Resulta que “Fuera. Lejos." es Cardiff. Dejé que Simon condujera, lo cual fue un terrible error. Habría ido a la maldita Escocia si no le hubiera dicho que saltaría del coche y volvería andando a Watford. Nos detuvimos y cambiamos los neumáticos antes de salir de Londres para que mamá no se enfadara con nosotros por conducir a Gales con los neumáticos desgastados. Estará lo suficientemente molesta porque habían conducido a Gales en primer lugar, no hay necesidad de molestarla también por los neumáticos.

Pero cambiar los neumáticos nos hizo llegar tarde a Cardiff. Tuvimos que pasar la noche en el coche porque no teníamos dinero para quedarnos en un hotel. Lo que estaba bien. El coche es lo suficientemente espacioso y lo suficientemente viejo como para ser cómodo. Los asientos están bien. Y Simon me dejó dormir en el asiento trasero mientras él tomaba el asiento del conductor. No era una noche demasiado fría para diciembre, por lo que las mantas que teníamos en la parte de atrás nos mantuvieron lo suficientemente calientes. Y el amanecer era hermoso sobre el agua. No creo haber visto nunca un amanecer tan hermoso.

Simon se animó después del amanecer. Quizá fue el aire. El aire cerca del agua siempre es muy relajante. Fuera lo que fuera, decidió que haríamos un recorrido por Cardiff en Torchwood. Eso fue divertido. Y cuando terminamos, las clases habían terminado y era hora de volver a casa. A Watford. Comimos pizza para el almuerzo y pizza para la cena y si no vuelvo a ver otra pizza será demasiado pronto.

Conduzco de regreso, así que Simon elige la música. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que escucha. Algo americano, creo. Es melodiosa, pegadiza. Me gusta bastante. En general parece feliz hasta que regresamos a Inglaterra. Canta y tamborilea con los pies al ritmo. Pero luego, cuando cruzamos, se pone triste y deprimido.

"Sé que no quieres volver a tu habitación, Simon", le digo, haciendo todo lo posible para mirarlo, "pero tienes que resolver este lío con Baz".

"Sí, pero no quiero, Penny", suspira, tirando de su pelo. Es algo que hace cuando está nervioso o molesto, algo que siempre ha hecho. “Baz es un idiota. Y un gilipollas. Y una comadreja astuta y conspiradora. Hace que se me revuelva el estómago estar en tregua en el teatro. No quiero estar en tregua. Quiero estrangularlo ".

**SIMON**

"¿Y por qué quieres que me reconcilie con Baz, de todos modos?"

Penny gime. "Porque tú y Baz no sois enemigos. Los enemigos no son algo real. Y si tú y tu compañero de cuarto no sois realmente enemigos y estás actuando con él en la obra, es mejor que os portéis bien el uno con el otro. No estoy diciendo que seáis amigos, pero al menos sed civilizados ".

"¿Pero por qué debería hacerlo si él no lo hace?" Es infantil, lo sé, pero Baz siempre ha estado tratando de engañarme de alguna manera. E incluso si no hay ninguna evidencia que pueda mostrarle a mamá, sé que si tuviera las pruebas, me dejaría cambiar de habitación. O lo habría hecho si no fuera mi octavo año.

“¡Porque lo está haciendo, Simon! ¡Lo ha estado haciendo desde el quinto año! " Penny grita, frustrada. "No te ha hecho nada en dos años completos, Simon. A veces te incita, claro, pero en realidad no ha intentado hacer nada físicamente desde que teníamos quince años ".

No respondo. ¿Cómo puedo? 'Sí, lo ha hecho, Penny, simplemente no lo has visto y yo tampoco lo he visto, pero sé que lo está haciendo'. ‘Sí, Penny, ¿recuerdas la vez que pasó algo malo?’ No. _Así no_. En cambio, me vuelvo para mirar por la ventana.

**PENNY**

Simon se queda dormido después de que le grito. Supongo que no durmió bien anoche, después de todo. Simplemente no sé qué le ha pasado. Es como si Baz hubiera invadido su territorio y ahora tiene que ponerse a la defensiva. Debe ser el orgullo. Por supuesto, sé por qué Baz ha hecho todo esto. No puedo decírselo a Simon. ¡Y lo odio!

Me encantaría decirle a Simon 'Mira, Baz está enamorado de ti, tonto. ¡Lo ha hecho todo porque está enamorado de ti!' Me encantaría. Pero no puedo. Necesitan resolver esto ellos mismos.

Está completamente oscuro cuando finalmente regresamos a Watford. El coche de papá está junto a la Torre de los Lamentos cuando entramos, lo que significa que mamá está en su oficina. Lo que significa que Simon y yo estamos en problemas. Le empujo para despertarlo.

"Simon, mamá todavía está aquí. Y probablemente papá también. Nos esperan ".

Él gime. No lo culpo.

**SIMON**

Antes de ir a la oficina de mamá, Penny y yo nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos. No quiero volver a mi habitación. No quiero arriesgarme a encontrarme con Baz. Pero vuelvo de todos modos. Porque será mejor enfrentar la ira de mamá con ropa limpia.

**BAZ**

Estoy en la cama cuando reaparece Snow. Es decir, estoy en la cama leyendo. Mi guión. Otra vez.

Parece que tiene prisa cuando irrumpe. Se dirige directamente a su armario y no se molesta en ir al baño a cambiarse. Bueno, eso es nuevo.

"Hola, Snow", digo, cerrando mi guión y mirando a cualquier parte menos a él.

"No tengo tiempo, Baz", gruñe, poniéndose los pantalones.

“La profesora Bunce te está buscando. Me preguntó dónde estabas esta mañana ".

" _No tengo tiempo_ , Baz", gruñe de nuevo. Se pone un jersey, su jersey rojo de la escuela. Como si usar su uniforme fuera a ayudar.

"Por supuesto que no", suspiro. No tengo tiempo para esto. Me acuesto, me acerco las sábanas al pecho y me pongo de lado. El lado que mira en dirección opuesta a Snow.

"No todo se trata de ti, ¿sabes?", Dice Snow abriendo la puerta. "No siempre tienes la última palabra".

No lo necesito.

**PENNY**

Espero fuera de la Torre a Simon antes de subir para encontrarnos con nuestra perdición. Corre todavía abotonando su camisa, claramente molesto y sin aliento. Él mira hacia la luz en la parte superior de la torre.

"¿Lista?" gruñe, metiéndose la camisa.

"Como siempre lo estaré", susurro. Mamá y papá van a enloquecer. Puede que nunca volvamos a conducir. Probablemente estaremos castigados hasta después de la universidad. Y supongo que está bien. Al menos Simon no mató a Baz. Entonces nos habríamos metido en un problema diferente.

Y mamá nunca volverá a confiar en nosotros. Creo que es la parte más decepcionante de todo esto.

Entramos y tomamos el ascensor en silencio. Simon está furioso. Así que Baz debe haber estado en su habitación. Y debe haber dicho algo. Pero supongo que eso no importa ahora mismo.

Cuando se abre la puerta del ascensor, mamá y papá nos están esperando. Nos hacen señas para que pasemos a la oficina de mamá y nos siguen. Papá se sienta en la silla de mamá. Mamá se sienta en su escritorio. Simon y yo tomamos unas sillas al otro lado del escritorio frente a mamá.

Siento que tengo que hablar primero.

“Mamá, sé que esto se ve mal. Pero primero cambiamos los neumáticos ". Estúpido.

Sus hombros caen.

“Habéis cambiado los neumáticos. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Que cambiasteis los malditos neumáticos? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tu padre y yo, Penélope? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando llegué aquí esta mañana y mi coche no estaba? ¿Y vosotros dos no estabais desayunando? ¡Tuve que preguntarle a Basilton Pitch dónde estabais! ¡Y ni siquiera lo sabía! "

Mamá está gritando. Papá la deja. Y Simon simplemente se sienta y lo toma.

“¡Pero teníais que cambiar los neumáticos antes de iros! ¿A dónde fuisteis siquiera?”

"Cardiff", dice Simon, mirando sus zapatos. “Y fue culpa mía, mamá. Me peleé con Baz y convencí a Penny de que fuera conmigo. Cogiera el coche. Ella se aseguró de que cambiáramos los neumáticos ".

Papá se involucra.

"¿Qué estabais haciendo en Cardiff?"

"Fuimos de tour, papá", suspiré. Lo que hicimos en Cardiff parece ser la parte menos importante de la historia en este momento.

"¿Te peleaste con Baz?" Pregunta mamá, mirando fijamente a Simon.

“Fue solo una discusión”, aclara. “Sobre la obra. Fue estúpido. Pero me enfadé. Y convencí a Penny para que fuera conmigo. Eso es todo."

Ella asiente. "Está bien."

"Mitali", comienza papá.

"Dije que está bien, Martin", responde bruscamente, cerrando los ojos. "Ambos estáis castigados hasta el final del año escolar. Por lo menos. Eso significa que no se os permite salir de la escuela por nada a menos que yo os dé permiso expreso. ¿Lo entendéis?"

Ambos asentimos. Creo que ambos esperábamos eso.

"Llaves del coche", exige, extendiendo su mano. Se las doy.

"Permisos de conducir. Los dos." También les damos esos. "No podéis conducir hasta que vuestro padre y yo podamos volver a confiar en vosotros. ¿Comprendido?"

Asentimos. Es justo.

"Y Simon", dice ella, mirándolo directamente. "Si vuelvo a oír hablar de ti peleando con Baz, no me importa si eres mi hijo. Tendré que expulsarte ".

"¡Pero mamá!" Digo, casi saltando de mi asiento. Me detengo cuando levanta la mano.

“No, Penny. Simon y yo hemos hablado de esto antes. Sabe que camina sobre hielo muy fino. Después de la serpiente, él y el Señor Pitch lo están. Pero no he oído que Baz haya hecho nada desde entonces ".

No puedo creerlo. Es el último año de Simon. Es nuestro último año. Y mamá amenaza con expulsar a Simon por pelear con Baz.


	7. Lunes, 7 de diciembre de 2015.

**BAZ**

No debería haberme saltado el viernes. Llega la hora del té y tengo ganas de ir al teatro, a ensayar. Incluso si no ensayo, solo quiero sentarme allí con los demás, ser parte de su camaradería. No puedo explicarlo, pero desde que murió mi madre, eso es todo lo que siempre he querido. Sentirme querido. Como si perteneciera.

Ella fue la persona más importante en mi vida, en la vida de mi padre. Cuando murió, fue como si un cañón demasiado grande hiciera un agujero en un barco. Fue como el hundimiento del Titanic. Padre se olvidó de la Navidad. Creo que _me_ olvidó por un tiempo. La tía Fiona me traía regalos de Navidad, venía de vez en cuando para ver cómo estábamos. Pero estaba ocupada.

Nunca me había sentido tan solo en mi vida. Nunca me he sentido tan solo desde entonces. Viví con mi madre en Watford antes de que muriera. Era la directora y tenía habitaciones en la Torre de los Lamentos. Estaba rodeado de gente constantemente. Pero después de que mi madre murió, viví con mi padre en casa. Tenía una niñera, Vera, pero no éramos exactamente cercanos. Mi padre se volvió a casar. Daphne era lo suficientemente amable conmigo, pero no era mi madre. Pensé que compartir una habitación en Watford, tener a alguien con quien pudiera estar en contacto constante sería bueno. Me daría la compañía que había anhelado desde que dejé Watford. Pero me pusieron a Simon Snow.

Quería caerle bien. Quería ser su amigo. Pero no creo que estuviera buscando amigos. Tenía a su hermana, Penélope. Ella tampoco estaba buscando amigos. Eran inseparables. Y fui excluido.

Encontré a Dev y Niall. Dev es mi primo. Niall era su amigo de la escuela primaria. Fueron bastante fáciles de ... ¿ganar? No sé cómo llamarlo. Estaban ansiosos por que alguien los guiara. Estaba ansioso por que alguien llenara el vacío que dejó mi madre. No lo hicieron. Obviamente. Pero me proporcionaron compañía. Conversación.

No fue hasta el segundo año que comencé a sentir algo más que apatía por Simon. Él y Penélope estaban en la habitación constantemente. Mis estudios estaban sufriendo porque prefería estudiar en mi escritorio a estudiar en la biblioteca. Empecé a resentirme con ellos. Penélope nunca parecía hacerlo y era mi competencia por ser la mejor de la clase. A Simon no pareció importarle.

Supongo que fue mezquino. Odiarlos por no estudiar. En realidad, no debería haber hecho suposiciones. Fue mezquino. Pero era la distracción que necesitaba.

Y no fue hasta nuestro quinto año que comencé a desear algo más. Me di la vuelta una noche, frente a la cama de Simon y un rayo de luz cayó sobre su cara. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y noté un lunar en su cuello. A la luz de la luna, conté cuatro más en su cara y cuello. Me obsesioné con contarlos a la luz de la luna. Los conté hasta que pude dibujar un mapa de cada lunar en cada centímetro visible de su piel. No podía decidir si quería besarlos o quemarlos. Tal era mi confusión en torno a Snow en ese momento.

Pensó que estaba tratando de conspirar contra él por alguna razón. Sabotearle. Quizá fue la serpiente. Tal vez fue el momento en que nos peleamos en las escaleras y tuve un golpe de suerte. Fiona pensó que fue lo más rudo que había hecho en mi vida. Me sentí sucio. Pero, por alguna razón, pensó que estaba tratando de evitar que le fuera bien. Que quería mantenerlo alejado de Agatha Wellbelove (aunque, si soy sincero, traté de mantenerlos alejados). Evitar que se gradúe. Pero no lo estaba. Creo que estaba tratando, a mi manera, de acercarme a él.

La obra es mi último esfuerzo desesperado. El reparto es una ventaja. Son la mejor compañía que podría haber pedido aparte de Simon Snow. Parece que realmente disfrutan de mi compañía. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, aunque Snow no lo hizo.

Así que desearía no haberme saltado el ensayo del viernes. Anhelo la compañía que ofrece el reparto de _Romeo y Julieta_ y no podré verlos hasta el miércoles. Hoy es solo coro y extras.

En lugar de ir al teatro, vuelvo a mi habitación. Mi guión está debajo de mi cama, donde pensé que podría dejarlo para hacer algunos trabajos escolares. Me equivoqué.

Cuando subo las escaleras y abro la puerta, Penélope está allí, ensayando las líneas con Simon. Ella está leyendo mis líneas. Y por la razón que sea, me enfurece.

"Muy bien, Snow", me burlo, inclinándome para recoger mi guión del suelo debajo de mi cama. "No quería ensayar las líneas de todos modos. Gracias por preguntar." Salgo de la habitación de nuevo antes de que Penélope pueda protestar, antes de que Snow pueda procesarlo. Estoy a la mitad de las escaleras de nuestra torreta antes de que me alcance.

"¡Oye!" llama detrás de mí, tratando de que me detenga. No quiero. Bajo otros tres escalones antes de que su mano se apriete alrededor de mi bíceps. Aparto mi brazo de un tirón.

"No puedes simplemente agarrar a alguien cuando quieres su atención, Snow", espeto, dándome la vuelta en la escalera. Por primera vez, lo admiro. A pesar de mi enfado, hace que mi corazón se acelere. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que este tipo de desnivel podría resultar tan atractivo?

"Dije oye", gruñe, con la cara retorcida. Honestamente, le saldrán arrugas. Eso sería una tragedia más grande que cualquiera de Shakespeare.

"Te ignoré", le digo.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" Pide. “Tienes a Julieta. Tu plan de arruinar mi última obra parece ir perfectamente. El reparto te ama. La señorita Possibelf te ama. ¿Cuál es tu juego? ¿Me los quieres robar? ¿Sabotear la obra? ¿Poner a mis amigos en mi contra? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?"

Mi mente tiene un cortocircuito. ¿Cree que le voy a sabotear? Quiero decir, generalmente piensa que estoy tratando de sabotearlo, ¿pero qué parte de mí audicionando para la obra, clavando la audición, leyendo obsesivamente mi guión e incluso pidiendo ensayar las líneas dice ‘Hola, Snow, estoy aquí para arruinar tu última obra de teatro en Watford’?

"¿Crees que estoy tratando de arruinar tu actuación?" Me encuentro preguntando. "¿ _Crees que estoy tratando de arruinar tu actuación_?" Subo las pocas escaleras que nos separan y me paro junto a él antes de darme cuenta de que me estoy moviendo. Agarro un puñado de su camisa y la uso para empujarlo contra la pared, inmovilizándolo con mi brazo sobre su pecho. Siento fuego en mis venas, mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho.

“¿Qué parte de todo esto dice que intento arruinar tu actuación, Snow? ¿La parte en la que memoricé un monólogo para la audición de Julieta? ¿Dónde fui yo la única persona en ese teatro con las pelotas de hacer una audición para el maldito papel? ¿Dónde leo mi guión todos los días? ¿Dónde te pedí que ensayaras las líneas?”

"¡No lo sé!" dice, luchando.

"¿Pero asumiste de todos modos?" Digo entre dientes apretados. "¡Eres absolutamente el chico más engreído que he conocido, Snow!"

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, entonces?" pregunta, su cara roja.

"Estoy tratando de protagonizar una maldita obra de teatro, Snow", suspiro, soltándolo. "No estoy tratando de arruinar nada. No voy a arruinar nada. De hecho, pedí que ensayáramos las líneas juntos para no arruinar todo el maldito asunto ". Creo que estoy tratando de convencerme a mí mismo tanto como estoy tratando de convencerlo a él en este momento. No de que no esté intentando arruinar la obra. No lo estoy. Estoy tratando de convencerme de que estoy haciendo esto por la obra, no por Simon. Porque si lo creo, puedo hacérselo creer a él también.

**SIMON**

No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo Baz. No está intentando arruinar la obra. No está tratando de arruinar nada. ¿Solo quiere ser parte de la obra? ¿Solo quiere protagonizarla? ¿Quiere ensayar las líneas para no arruinarla? ¿Qué?

**BAZ**

La boca de Snow está abierta como una trampilla que nadie se molesta en cerrar. Realmente debería aprender a cerrar la boca.

"No te veas tan sorprendido, Snow", espeto. Quiero salir corriendo. Creo. Pero no lo hago. En cambio, subo unos escalones y me siento. Mi corazón se acelera. Puedo escucharlo batiendo una marcha en mis oídos. Me arde la piel. Estoy ardiendo.

Sacude la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de sacudirse el agua de la oreja. "¿Solo quieres estar en la obra?"

"No sabía que necesitaba tu permiso para eso", suspiro, mi cabeza entre mis manos.

"No, eso ... eso no es lo que quise decir", dice. "Solo quise decir ... que hubiera deseado que hubieras dicho algo antes".

"Oh, como si hubieras escuchado", espeto.

"Yo ... probablemente no lo habría hecho", admite Snow. Se sienta en el escalón debajo del mío. "Pero si me juras que no estás tratando de arruinar la obra-"

"¿Qué acabo de-?" Interrumpo, con un rugido, solo para ser interrumpido.

"Si me juras que no estás tratando de arruinar la obra, entonces ensayaré las líneas contigo", finaliza.

Le miro fijamente y es como si nunca le hubiera visto antes en mi vida. Es casi mágico. "¿Lo harás?"

Asiente.

"Te lo juro, Snow, no estoy tratando de arruinar la obra".

Extiende la mano para estrecharla. La tomo.

"Espero trabajar contigo, Baz".


End file.
